waifu_emblem_fatesfandomcom-20200214-history
SirPliskin
Overview Hailed as one of the strongest knights of all of FatesLand. Only second to Latino_King, he's also excel in many fields like flirting with the women, fishing and art of disguise. He had fooled everyone with his acting skills when he was impersonating a Hoshidan soldier to infiltrate inside their most tight and secure facility in Hoshido to steal information about the Legendary Weapon that has been passed down through the Royal Hoshidan bloodline. He also used to hate Nina with passion but Mistress Zelda consolidated with him and convince him to love Nina. He retired from Nina-Hate Guild and was hunted down by the his former members till these days. He manage to slip past the watchful eyes of Nina-Hate Guild that will stop at nothing until both him and Nina are killed. With the kind help of Latino_King, he and Nina married safely and migrated to the far-east country. Has the best abs in the army. Born in November 30th. Canon Supports with Nina C Support *'Nina:' Yes...these two are perfect for each other. Hee hee! *(SirPliskin enters) *'SirPliskin: '''Nina, is that you? Why is it so dark in here? *'Nina: SirPliskin? Is that you? I was just, uh, looking for something I lost in here. *'SirPliskin: '''Really? Then why not open the shades or light a candle? And were you speaking with someone? *'Nina: 'You heard me? I mean...why were you spying on me?! *'SirPliskin: 'What? No, I was also looking for something I lost in here! *'Nina: 'Oh, Okay. Well, how much did you overhear? Because, you know, it wasn't anything that was weird. I was just playing with puppets! *'SirPliskin: 'Playing puppets? *'Nina: Sure! Like I said, totally normal. See this gauntlet and this helmet? The gauntlet is a swarthy young gentleman named Horst. And the helmet doesn't have a name, but it's very open-minded. So I was just imagining the sort of drama there would be if these two were lovers. *'SirPliskin: '''I see. *'Nina: Right? Of course, Horst really loves the helmet, but he isn't good at expressing it. Can't you just feel the chemistry between these two? Major sparks! *'SirPliskin: ' Um, Nina? *'Nina: '''Oh, you're still here? *'SirPliskin: Um, yes. *'Nina: '''Yeesh. Don't you know how to take a hint and quietly leave? Either way, forget everything I said. Promise me you will. Unless...you want to feature in my next daydream. Heehee. *(Nina leaves) *'SirPliskin: I still don't understand what I just walked in on... B Support *'Nina: ' *Sigh* *'SirPliskin: '''Nina, what's wrong? You look upset. *'Nina: ' Well, I am! And whose fault do you think that is? *'SirPliskin: ' Well, based on your tone...I'm guessing mine. But why? *'Nina: 'Don't play dumb. You must think I'm such a disgusting weirdo with a weirdo hobby. *'SirPliskin: 'Weirdo hobby? Oh, you mean the gauntlet and helmet puppets *'Nina: ' Exactly. But what am I supposed to do? I'd rather manipulate real people, but...for SOME reason, that's frowned upon. You think this is funny right? Go ahead - laugh away... *'SirPliskin: 'Actually, Nina, I fined it oddly charming. Your imagination is so vivid - giving these inanimate objects such interesting lives. Thanks to you, Horst the helmet and, uh, Ms. Gauntlet will be so happy. *'Nina: 'First of all, Horst is the gauntlet. And who said anything about "Ms." anything? *'SirPliskin: 'I-I'm sorry? *'Nina: 'Well, are you or aren't you? Are you asking me? *'SirPliskin: 'I am sorry that I mis-remembered Horst. But, like I said. I don't find your hobby strange. Well. I mean, it IS strange, but that's what makes it so interesting. I think that our differences should be celebrated, not mocked. *'Nina: 'So...you're not going to laugh at me? *'SirPliskin: 'Of course not. *'Nina: 'Well then...what would you think about playing this sort of game together? *'SirPliskin: 'Oh, I'm not sure my imagination is up to the task. *'Nina: 'Don't be sill! I'll give you lessons in pushing your imagination to the limits. Let's see...We should probably start simple. What can we use around here? Ah, look over there! A spoon and a vase. Begin by pretending they're in love. *'SirPliskin: 'That's easy for you to say. *'Nina: Well, you have to give them personalities. The vase seems like a fragile soul. And it's been in love with the spoon for a long, long time. Oh, when will the spoon wake up? Heehee! *'SirPliskin: '(I brought this upon myself...) A Support *'Nina: '''Plisky? What are you doing with that satchel? *'SirPliskin:' Hmm? Oh. I'm just trying to repair the buckle. And not having much luck. *'Nina: ' That's a shame - the leather is gorgeous. Such a pretty object. *'SirPliskin: ' I agree! I don't know if your puppeteering has influenced me, but...I've discovered a newfound appreciation for all kinds of material objects. *'Nina: Aw, thanks for playing along with my silly hobby. Most people would just laugh. I'm glad you accept all my little quirks! Because I take them quite seriously. *'''SirPliskin: No need to thank me. It was just good fun. *'Nina: '''There's more, though. My puppet fantasies do get a bit more complex. On the surface, it's your average gauntlet-helmet romance. But what if I told you that both of them were boys? Would you be scandalized? *'SirPliskin:' Hmm. Mr. Gauntlet and Mr. Helmet, eh? Well, I don't have a problem with that. It's still a love story, right? *'Nina: Yes...a clandestine love story. Those are the kind that get my heart racing. *'''SirPliskin: Well...I guess that just goes to show how imaginative you really are. *'Nina: '''Do you really mean that, Avatar? I was worried you'd want to stop daydreaming with me. *'SirPliskin: ' No. I didn't quite understand the appeal at first...but I've come to truly enjoy our daydreaming sessions. *'Nina: ' Oh, that makes me so happy! Maybe we can even take it to the next level... *'SirPliskin: ' There's a next level? *'Nina: ' Bwahaha! We're just scratching the surface, .Plisky Are you ready for some REAL fun? *'SirPliskin: ' I...I think so? S Support *'SirPliskin: Nina. Do you have a moment? *'Nina: '''Plisky-kun? Of course! What's going on? *'SirPliskin: ' There's something I want you to have. *'Nina: ' Oh, a ring...It's pretty! But what's it for? Ooh, did you have a new role-playing scenario in mind for it? *'SirPliskin: ' Er, yes, in a manner of speaking. *'Nina: 'Yes! I can picture it. The ring is an earnest man who has lived his whole life in solitude. Nobody gets him. He's alone in the world. Each lonely morning leads to another lonely night...and breaks his heart ever so slowly. But then, one bright day, destiny takes him by the hand...and introduces him to...this wicker basket! *'SirPliskin: 'That's...surprisingly accurate. But no, I had something slightly different in mind. I want to introduce the ring to your ring finger, Nina. *'Nina: 'My ring finger? That doesn't really make sense. *'SirPliskin: ' Nina...the young man you described...He's asking for your hand in marriage. *'Nina: ' Are you serious? You want to marry ME? *'SirPliskin: ' Yes. But perhaps I should offer a more formal proposal. Nina, would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage? *'Nina: ' Are you sure, Plisky-kun? You know I'm not exactly...normal. I mean it. I'm giving you an out here. Just take a moment to rethink what you're doing. I won't be offended if you change your mind. *'SirPliskin: ' It turns out that I love everything about you, Nina. So I won't take my (proposal) back. I'll reinforce it. Nina...marry me. *'Nina: ' I will. *'SirPliskin: ' I promise to look out for you for the rest of our lives. *'Nina: ' I...I've never felt this way before. I couldn't have imagined that anyone would love me just the way I am. So...no more daydreaming for a while. Reality is so much sweeter. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7= Sword - C Lance - D |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} |-|Conquest Chapter 7= Sword - D Lance - E |Item=Iron Sword Bronze Lance }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Javelin }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld |-|Normal= Sword - C Lance - D |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Lance - C |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - D |Item=Silver Sword (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - C |Item=Silver Sword (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Silver Sword (Dropped) Javelin }} Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |60% |65% |5% |60% |45% |45% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +2 | 0 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Azura * Felicia * Mozu Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Kagero * Setsuna * Oboro * Hana * Rinkah * Orochi Nohr * Camilla * Elise * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Effie * Nyx * Charlotte Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Ryoma * Sophie * Kana (if Silas is his father) * Shigure (if Silas is his father) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable